Surprise Surprise
by madzi
Summary: Hey guys i am back with my 2nd fic. its a threesome one.Its a Rusenhana lemon fic so if you dont like yaoi then dont read it and please no nstructive criticism is appreciated.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own SLAM DUNK it belongs to Takehiko sensei.

**Authour's Note:**Hey guys this is my first threesome fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy it.

**Pairing:Rusenhana**

**Warning: Explicit content,YAOI, 18+  
**

Sendoh always knew that he is going to end up in the deep pits of hell with his fantasies about doing girls in all kinds of places like the gym, store room ,public urinals etc. etc. but not even in his perverse dreams he thought that he would fall for two GUYS at the same time.

It all started during the practice match against Shohoku. He arrived fashionably late like always as he never bothered with pre match strategies and stuff. After changing into his jersey he joined his team mates for the last minute plans and that is when he met one of the guy. He knew his sexuality was at stake when he saw the guy walk up to him with a swagger, eyes burning with challenge. But the thing that really caught his eyes was the deep crimson hair and when he moved towards him, the light playing upon his features making him look handsome and sexy. Sendoh knew he had fallen for the guy hook line and sinker. Nothing could have compared to the feeling of clasping the guy's hand, who introduced himself as Hanamichi Sakuragi. Electric current shot up his spine and took a U turn and shot to his groin. Good thing that he was wearing tights under his jersey or he would have had to endure teasing from his team mates.

As they say surprises always come in big packages but in his case it came in double packages, he was struck by the pale dark haired beauty Kaede Rukawa who he only knew as a good basketball player. He could see the sparks of hatred flying between the redhead and the brunette but he knew it could easily change into lust with just a push in the right direction. He made up his mind and started thinking of ways to bed both of them at the same time.

The match ended with Ryonan winning by one point but the highlight for Sendoh was the two first years guarding him. He was lucky to have concentrated all through the game and not jumped them then and there. It was hard with their eyes piercing into his very soul and the shivers running up and down his spine with the icy and fierce looks given by blue and brown eyes respectively. How he would have liked to tame them and just thinking about it made him dizzy with arousal.

He wowed to himself that he would kick start his plan during there departure by being friendly but it totally backfired on him when one smacked his hand away and the other crushed it with brutal strength. Instead of dampening his spirits it only ignited his desire to have them for himself as soon as possible. He could almost see Koshino's frustrated glare on the back of his head but he just gave him an I am-totally-innocent look before departing for his house to think of a fail proof plan.

But then he never came up with a good plan to snare the two freshers and nor did he find an opportunity to meet them. He heard rumors from Hikoichi that they were an item now but he didn't want to believe in rumors and get his hopes up. But one fine evening he was pleasantly surprised when he saw the guys in a secluded area near the place where he normally fishes quarreling over something but when he went near to investigate it was more like Hanamichi shouting his head off and Kaede completely ignoring him.

"What the hell!!! I will beat you one day surely be prepared kitsune", bellowed a red faced Hanamichi.

"Whatever do'aho. You are only good at empty talks", said Kaede in a monotone.

With that he moved away from the redhead while pulling off his t-shirt and jeans and promptly sat on his reclining chair only in his dark blue bermuda shorts for a short nap. Sendoh's mouth went dry and his cock begin to rise when he saw the pale expanse skin covering hard muscles. His eyes trailed over the brunette's chest and abdomen and he swallowed heavily when he saw how low the shorts were riding on his hips. He could see the well defined hip bones even though he was still a few meters away from them.

He almost creamed his pants when he saw the redhead unbuttoning his shirt and jeans furiously to show well defined muscles covered with smooth tanned skin. He jumped on the brunette to punch him hard in the face but the blow never came as he was flipped so that the redhead was below the brunette. Hanamichi started to swear loudly and ordered him to move away but Kaede was having none of that. He took the redhead's hands in his own and leaned closer to him pressing himself against the hard chest. But nothing prepared Sendoh for what was about to come as the brunette brushed his lips against the redhead's in a teasing manner and then plunged his tongue straight into the mouth below his and started snogging him furiously. Hanamichi arched his back and pressed their hardening lengths together and they moaned loudly into each other's mouth at the contact.

Sendoh gaped and couldn't believe his eyes at the display. So the rumors were true he thought to himself. He felt hot all over and wanted to be a part of their coupling. Without further ado he moved forward swiftly and started planting kisses all over Kaede's neck and exposed back. With a violent wrench the brunette pulled away from the redhead who started whimpering at the loss and started pushing the person away with his body. But Hanamichi's shout of "Sendoh!! What the hell do you think you are doing?" stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to see his arch-rival on court looking flushed and aroused. His breath got caught in his throat when he saw the spiky haired guy's eyes dilating with pure lust and need. He turned towards Hanamichi who nodded when saw the unasked question in the brunette's eyes and they both jumped on Sendoh grinning ferally trying to get him out of his clothes. Kaede pulled off his t-shirt while snogging the living daylights out of the spiky haired player. Sendoh not liking being overpowered, tried to flip their position but he couldn't as Hanamichi had a firm grip on his hips with a single hand while the other hand was busy pulling down his cargoes. The floppy haired brunette started sucking on Sendoh's tongue in an erotic way which woke up little Akira to its full attention. Hanamichi started palming Sendoh's erection through his boxers and was delighted to hear keening moans from the spiky haired player. He slowly pulled down the boxers to expose the cock to the cool evening breeze and started nibbling on the head. Copious amount of precum started to dribble out of the little slit due to the double stimulation. Sendoh felt as if he had died and gone to heaven when he felt his head being engulfed into the warm cavern and his balls being rolled and palmed by calloused fingers. Kaede pulled away from Sendoh's mouth and started nibbling at his jaw and earlobe. He was nearly at the threshold of his orgasm when he felt Hanamichi wrench away and squeeze the bottom of his prick none too gently. He started to shout in outrage but Kaede leaned down and whispered in his ear to calm down.

After gathering his thoughts and breath he looked up to find the two freshers devouring him hungrily with their eyes. Suddenly his vision was obscured with bright crimson hair and his mouth was plundered by the redhead's tongue and he groaned and moaned at the sensation. He felt Kaede's body moving down his own and felt a hot hand grasping his length and stroking it leisurely in a teasing manner. Hanamichi moved away from his mouth and started attacking his collarbone with gusto. He moved on to the pink nipples and started pinching and rolling the two buds between his fingers at the same time and then started sucking and licking them. Sendoh had never felt so aroused as he was now but then he almost screamed and came when he felt his butt cheeks being lifted and a sharp tongue started to lick his perineum and asshole going around the balls and sucking them one by one. Kaede then moved back to the little hole and started licking at the rim and then started stabbing his tongue into the tiny hole. The only thing that kept Sendoh from coming was the tight fist around the base of his cock. He sobbed and started begging them to fuck him now. Kaede Finally losing his patience as well pulled down his shorts and then started groping blindly for his discarded jeans but to his delight the lubricant was pushed towards his palm by Hanamichi who was grinning at him lustily. He lent forward and started kissing and groping the redhead in gratitude and pulled away when he heard a tortured groan from Sendoh.

He made himself comfortable over Sendoh and coated his fingers with copious amount of lubricant and pushed two fingers up Sendoh's ass that had already loosened up during the rim job. Slowly he entered the third finger and that is when Sendoh felt burning pain in his insides but Hanamichi distracted him by planting sweet kisses all over his face and neck asking him to relax and breathe deeply. After some time he got used to the sensation and started pushing at Kaede's fingers. Meanwhile Sakuragi nodded towards Kaede and pulled down his confining shorts and started straddling spiky haired player's upper chest. Sendoh felt his mouth water when he saw the humongous erection of the redhead dripping with pearly white precum. When the tip of the erection touched his lip he felt Kaede's erection brushing against his prepared hole. He moaned out loud and then engulfed the whole of Hanamichi's prick in his mouth and at the same time he felt Kaede sheath himself into his canal in one swift motion. All three moaned in unison at the sensation. Hanamichi losing control grabbed the spiky head and started moving in and out of the wet cavern at a furious pace and Kaede angled his hip so that the tip of his cock and started thrusting his blunt head against Sendoh's prostate at a fast pace. Sendoh finally losing it came with a loud yell with his mouth surrounding the cock. Hanamichi followed with a scream when he felt the vibrations traveling up his prick. Sendoh made sure he drank up all of the redhead's essence without wasting a precious drop. Kaede snapped as well when he felt the hot canal contracting around his length. The three finally cooled down and Kaede pulled out his now soft penis out of Sendoh's hole. Then the redhead and the brunette started licking the cool remnants of Sendoh's cum over his chest and abdomen. Sendoh moaned weakly at the sensation and both finished their task when he was starting to get aroused.

"So Akira how was that??" asked Hanamichi with a mischievous grin.

"That was the best fuck of my life, though I thought I would be the one topping you guys but I am not complaining" said Sendoh with a grin of his own.

"That s good cause from now on you belong to us and only us", said Kaede possessively.

Sendon smiled reassuringly at Kaede who smiled back. He got up wincing slightly and started gathering his clothes. "So guys what do you say we go to my house for round number two?" , asked Sendoh winking at them.

"Hell yeah", shouted Hanamichi after pulling on his clothes and started bounding towards Sendoh to give him a French kiss and Kaede followed behind with a smirk on his face.


End file.
